scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Princess and the Pea Movie Rewrite
Another page and another round of explaining stuff. About the Original Movie The original movie was about a raven who needed to uncover the secret of a pea in order to save his kingdom. Babies being switched at birth, a musical number about the mysterious properties of a pea, and a big deal made over a pair of shoes ensues in this movie, and it's filled with holes. Personally, I want to see if I can fix these holes and add my own twist to things by writing this. Hopefully I do a good job. Prologue Part 1 Prince Laird was getting fed up with all of this. He wanted to be king, and he wanted to be king now, not pass a test in disguise! Over the past few days, King Richard, the king of The Grove Kingdom and the father of Prince Laird and Prince Heath, had told his two sons to do things like win at chess against him and figure out how to unlock a door without a key. These things turned out to be tests in disguise, letting the king know who out of his two sons should be king and determining if they were good at strategy and had good ingenuity. So far, Prince Heath had passed both of the tests, while Prince Laird had majorly failed at them. Personally, Prince Laird thought that the tests were silly. What does being a king have to do with winning at chess and unlocking a door without a key? Wasn't being a king all about having absolute power and as much gold as you wanted? He sure thought so. Right now, he was being tasked by his father to open two doors and see what was inside. From the look of things, it seemed to be another test in disguise, except it wasn't disguised at all. Prince Laird just had to do this to become king. That's it. ''"This had better be worth it," ''He thought as he opened one of the doors- And revealed most of the castle's treasury behind it. Gold and all different sorts of jewels laid before him, and Prince Laird couldn't do anything but go inside, lay on the mountain of valuable things, and throw gold and jewels up in the air like an excited kid. ''"Now ''this ''is worth it," ''He thought as he kissed a ruby. ~ Minutes later, when Prince Laird didn't come back from his task, Prince Heath was tasked with opening the doors. The door that Prince Laird was closed for some mysterious reason, and Prince Heath opened it and saw the gold and Prince Laird sitting in the middle of it. Not being very impressed, he closed the door, and then something made him interested in the other one. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He heard a kid say, his voice hoarse. Curious and concerned, Prince Heath opened the other door and saw a young boy wearing ragged clothes and having a very bony physique on the other side. "Hello there," Prince Heath said. "What are you doing here?" "Please forgive me, sir," The boy said. "I came to escape from my mother, who chased me all the way here. We had no food of our own, so my mother wanted to cook me into a stew. Please don't send me back outside! I don't want to die!" The boy was on his knees at this point, having clasped his hands together while he was talking. Prince Heath was conflicted. On one hand, he had a lot of questions on how the boy had sneaked past the guards and come here. On the other hand, the boy seemed rather genuine about the whole thing, and he looked starving. Also, if he what he had said was true, then the boy really needed a break. Making his decision, Prince Heath held his hand out for the boy to take. "Don't worry," He said. "I will make sure that you'll never have to see your mother ever again." The boy took the hand, and in a flash, he became King Richard. "Thank you, son," King Richard said to a surprised Prince Heath. "Thank you for showing me you have enough compassion to rule over our people." "Father!?" Prince Heath exclaimed, going backwards a few steps out of surprise. "Why were you pretending to be a little boy?" "It was a test, my son," King Richard replied. "I wanted to see if you would choose gold, or to take care of one of your own subjects. You have proven yourself to be good at strategy, have good ingenuity, and to be compassionate of others around you. That is why I have decided to make you the next king." Prince Heath was speechless. He didn't know what to say. King Richard then went over to the door that contained most of the castle's treasury and opened it, frowning when he saw Prince Laird. "As for you, Laird, I have decided to make you a swineherd," King Richard said. "Perhaps being one will cure you of your greedy nature." Prince Laird's jaw dropped, and he was just as speechless as Prince Heath, but for different reasons. ((Part 2 will be out whenever I feel like making it.)) Category:Content (Lavender) Category:Stories